La ilusion mental
by Yolii
Summary: ¿Sabes por qué a veces estas triste? no te das cuenta de que otras personas son más tristes que tu, sin embargo el narcicismo te ciega y te hace creer que eres la persona más desdichada del mundo, mientras otras que tienen poco están más felices que tu ¿es algo muy irónico no crees? pesimo summary denle una oportunidad tsunaxocmale
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la Autora: hola perdón, no me maten, volví a sacar el capitulo porque ahora tengo una beta xD al final del capítulo la presentare (es una loquilla xD) y les diré porque no subí antes el capitulo

"_pensamientos_" o "_sueños"_

-Dialogo

Flash Back

Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no es mío (si lo fuera hubiera puesto tan siquiera la cara de tsuna de 10 años xD) es de la gran Akira Amano (/ ._.)/

**Ilusión Mental**

.

Sabes porque estas triste?

Porque a veces vienen esos cortos o eternos periodos de sufrimiento?

Si_. No._

Esos momentos en los que no tomas en cuenta nada más que tu dolor. Esos momentos en los que piensas que tu agonía es la más grande de todas. Que la desdicha de tu alma es la más profunda.

Esos sucios pensamientos nacidos por el egoísmo humano.

Es irónico... Siempre habrá alguien que sufra más que uno mismo. Eso queremos creer...

Es a través de letras que me conocerán. Es a través de palabreo que me entenderán.

Debería comenzar con lo típico? Presentarme? Bien...

Dieciséis años. Cortos, largos, depende de cómo lo mires. Depende de cómo tomes mi persona. Altura promedio, rubio, blondito, como prefieran. Heterocromia... Blanco y miel. Únicamente causado por un accidente... un incidente que me otorgo o maldijo con cierta peculiaridad: sombra, vapor, color. Podía verlos. Podía ver el aura de la gente a mí alrededor. Blanco, negro. Bueno malo. Puro, enfermo. No escapaba de mi visión.

Lo único que mantenía mi estomago y escolaridad era dinero ahorrado. El único ser que me esperaba en casa era Kuro, mi blanco y peludo gato con dos esmeraldas siempre durmientes. Lo había rescatado hacía mucho tiempo y no perdí la oportunidad de tener una compañía silenciosa.

La única razón por la que me decidí a viajar a Japón, a un pueblo alejado de la tecnología, era por el hecho de poseer una casa en la tierra nipona. El único lugar que podría habitar sin gastar más dinero del que suponía perdería rentando un piso.

Y como todo adolescente, debo estudiar, y lo haré en nada más y nada menos que la escuela secundaria de Namimori.

Asustado? Quién sabe. Mañana seria mi primer día de asistencia.

_Donde... Donde estaba?_

_La niebla recubría el panorama. Los escondía todo bajo su espesa capa, haciéndome incapaz de ver lo que me rodeaba. No había nadie más que yo en ese lugar. Estaba verdaderamente solo? Estaba acompañado con la nada?_

_-...!-_

_Voz... Voz humana..._

_Susurrante, y sobre todo... suplicante._

_Esa voz!_

_Me levante, dispuesto a correr y proteger al dueño de tal tono tan agónico, rogando ayuda. Trate, con todas mis fuerzas, pero la niebla parecía atar mis extremidades, impidiéndome el moverme hacia la suplica. Negándome el surgir._

_Mientras más me sacudía, más fuerzas aplicaba contra mí._

_La impotencia hizo acto de presencia luego de tanto tiempo en mi vida. Tanto así, con tal poder, que me senté a llorar, dejando salir a mi rabia al sentir más que nunca mi debilidad imponiéndose contra mis deseos de proteger a alguien que sollozaba por mi ayuda. Alguien a quien no podía proteger más sin embargo... yo quería cuidar..._

_Cuando... desde la posición inerte en la que me encontraba, aun de rodillas, pude observar con los ojos pesados, una luz blanca y reluciente. Parpadeando a lo lejos, llamándome._

_La niebla fue esparciéndose poco a poco, alejándose de mi cuerpo. Desvaneciéndose con la potencia de la luz. Y aproveche la oportunidad para levantarme con las fuerzas que restaban en mi ser para correr hacia el llamado..._

_Pero así como la luz parpadeo en mi oscuridad, la niebla contraataco, aferrándose a mi espalda, tocando mi columna vertebral e imposibilitando nuevamente mis movimientos._

_La cólera nuevamente me asalto y me obligo a ser consciente sin querer de mi asquerosa condición humana: débil, insignificante... Tan humana. Y esos mismos pensamientos, me llevaron a recordar tristezas. A recordar palabras inolvidables y miradas fulminantes. _

_Insultos de quienes se hacían llamar mis padres._

_-Eres solo una herramienta que no sirve para nada-_

_Absolutamente nada. Y colándose entre aquella voz hiriente apareció una que me sobresalto._

_-Oni-chan-_

_Una que no esperaba jamás escuchar junto a esa otra negra frase y el llamado suplicante._

_-Oni-chan- susurro nuevamente._

_Era mi hermana!_

_-Donde estas Luka?- pregunte al aire, tratando de llegar a ella._

_Mi hermana era débil, tan pequeña y frágil. Debía protegerla! No debía dejarla sola en ese laberinto sin muros! Tenía llegar a ella! Pero mi pregunta no tuvo respuesta._

_-...-_

_Solo el viento contemplándome. Estremeciéndome. Y la niebla y oscuridad abrasándome invisiblemente, pero esa sensación era amiga, una amiga maldita que rememoro en mi mente las palabras de... mi hermano._

_**-La niebla solo oculta una verdad. No hay otra cosa, lo demás es solo una ilusión-**_

_Una ilusión muy real, que había llevado a mis oídos una voz que desconocía, porque nunca antes la había oído. ¿Quien habría sido? ¿A quién habría pertenecido esa voz que encendió las alarmas de desesperanza en mí? Y cuando estaba seguro que mi cabeza explotaría en dudas. Y apareciendo como la luz, vi a alguien caminando hacia mí... acercándose cada vez más. Estuve a punto, a pocos segundos de ver su rostro, cuando..._

La alarma sonaba muy fuerte, había olvidado que no había configurado el volumen.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquel sueño y la voz de la persona que me pedía ayuda. Quería saber más pero ya sabía que no podía volver a dormir, era imposible, ya había abierto los ojos. Además, debía presentarme a mi primer día en la secundaria de Nami-chu, como le decían. Ya sabía todo, desde que clase me tocaba hasta que tutor tenía.

Me levante indignado y con gran curiosidad. Quería seguir pensando en aquel sueño, pero ya sabía que solo me robaría tiempo. Salí de mi habitación y fui directo a la cocina que se encontraba en el primer piso, ahí encontré a kuro en la mesa. Ya sabía que tenía hambre, ya que los dos comíamos a la misma hora. Después de comer fui directo al baño y cepille mis dientes tan naturales como cada día. Hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba pensando otra vez en el tema del sueño.

La indignación nuevamente me arraso y, una vez más, intente quitarme el tema de la cabeza, pero era muy tarde, demasiado. Esta ya se había apoderado de mi cerebro.

Yo quería...

_-Saber más de aquel sueño._

Decidí bañarme para ver si se me quitaba esa idea pero solo logre pensar más en eso y en lo dicho por esas personas

_"Solo eres una herramienta que no sirve para nada"_

Me sentí tan insignificante, porque ni en mis sueños podía salvar más personas como antes. Ese coraje que sentía y me daba valor...

_**-Mis hermanos.**_

Ya no estaban. Me sentía inútil, inservible, e hice lo único que me daba confort. Lo único que calmaba y callaba mis reproches.

_**Cortarme.**_

Sentía que así mi dolor y sufrimiento se iban, me dejaban para nunca más volver a cambio de ese pequeño ritual.

Sonó la segunda alarma. Era mi celular que marcaba que solo faltaba media hora para que empezaran las clases.

Vende mis heridas y ocupe el distintivo uniforme de la escuela de Namimori, pero algo que no debía olvidar, algo muy importante, era ocultar las marcas que lucían mis muñecas. Eso fue solucionado rápido gracias a la experiencia que tenia de tratar con ellas. Las pulseras eran buenas en esos momentos.

Salí de casa para encaminarme a la escuela. Por las calles no se reconocía el ruido y la soledad estaba allí. Agradable. Muy agradable para mi, aunque suponía que se debía a que era temprano. Sin ayuda podía recorrer las calles, las había recorrido anteriormente así que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para guiarme.

Y más adelante, tope con un grupo de chicos que sonreían a uno en especial. Un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolatosos. Y esos mismos chicos, provocaron tristeza en mí, recordándome que yo no podía ser rodeado de felicidad como ellos, que no podía sonreír con la alegría de ellos.

Los únicos seres que habían sido mis amigos habían sido Flora, alguien que vivía donde crecí y que estaba más que claro que no podía ver por el momento, y... los otros amigos, los últimos, fueron mis hermanos, cuyas vidas ya no se hallaban a mi lado.

Y para tratar de olvidar los pensamientos negativos que se aglomeraban en mi mente puse los audífonos en mis oídos y reproducí música, no importaba cual solo tenía que olvidar, cuando detrás de mí, sentí un acercamiento extraño.

Cuando gire mi cuerpo, fui afortunado de escapar de las armas de un sujeto pelinegro y de ojos azabaches que se abalanzo a mí: una tonfas. El tipo sostenía unas tonfas de metal.

-Herbívoro, está prohibido traer audífonos te morderé hasta la muerte.

Ante esas palabras solo pude ponerme en defensa ya que yo no tenía nada para protegerme, además de que la venda que tenía en su chaqueta me confirmaba algo: él era el presidente del comité disciplinario. Aunque yo sabía algunas reglas de ahí, sabía que no estaba prohibido traer audífonos solo si no los usaba en clases, pero después, justo luego de ganarme los problemas, hablo mi subconsciente:

_**"Los traes puestos"**_

Ya no tenía más remedio que pelear con él, ya que me habían advertido los maestros que tuviera cuidado con el presidente del comité disciplinario "Hibari Kyoya" Habían mencionado que le gustaba mucho pelear. Semejante persona que me eché al no pensar en ese pequeño detalle. Después de un momento el corrió hacia mí con una sonrisa; mí y subconsciente hablo otra vez:

_"¿Será un sádico?"_

_"Eso parece"_

El primer golpe fue fácil de esquivar, pero irrazonablemente la velocidad de sus puños acercándose a mi fueron aumentando mas y mas. Note que no había ningún tipo de abertura en él y tenia buen estilo de lucha.

_"No es una persona normal"_

En uno de sus movimientos pude interceptar su estomago con un fuerte golpe pero lo único que pude lograr fue que retrocediera, para después sentir algo liquido resbalar de mi nariz.

Me sentí muy débil, tanto que no pude moverme y solo observar como Hibari se acercaba a mí, entrando en un campo negro de inconsciencia.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un lugar, irónicamente, pero no sabía con certeza donde porque en ese momento la luz de ese cuarto me cegaba. Después de unos segundos me acostumbre a la iluminación, y pude ver que alguien velaba por mí. Era la persona que había visto antes, no sabía porque estaba ahí y cuando el noto que desperté lo primero que hizo fue hacerme una pregunta:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Hibari-san no te hizo nada?

Me impresione. Jamás hubiera creído que alguien más se preocupara por mi, porque lo único que pude ver cuando estaba peleando con él fue que las personas pasaban como si nada ocurriera. Salí de mis pensamientos y cuando me fije mejor pude ver como sus ojos que me observaban mostraban preocupación y culpa, como si sintiera que en ese momento me fuera a romper. En ese momento solo pude articular una débil pregunta:

-¿Ángel?

Eso fue lo que me pareció ya que la luz del sol le daba en la cara, haciéndolo ver como si fuera un sueño.

El se sorprendió, había logrado escuchar lo que dije y pareció preocuparse más a la vez que se sonrojaba y me volvió a decir lo mismo:

-¿Estás bien? ¿Hibari-san no te hizo nada?

Él... su voz... Me recordó a la del sueño. Lo pensé y me sorprendí. Lo recordaba muy bien! Era el que me pedía ayuda!

-No me hizo nada pero ¿porque te preocupas por mi?-él pareció sorprenderse pero lo pregunte otra vez- ¿Porque te preocupas por mi?

-Pues...

_Estaban llegando a la escuela, como siempre Gokudera estaba peleando con Yamamoto por "faltarle el respeto al décimo". En cuanto llegaron solo pudieron ver como un chico rubio, con los cabellos un poco parecidos a los suyos y con heterocromia estaba peleando con Hibari Kyoya. _

_-Quien será él? Una persona normal nunca aguantaría una pelea con Hibari-pensó Reborn, observando la lucha._

_Tsuna solo podía ver cómo es que aquel chico peleaba con Hibari, cada movimiento que hacia al igual que lo que sentía gracias a su súper intuición._

_**Aflicción.**_

_Poco después vio como es que aquel chico se desmayaba, y que Hibari se alejaba mientras lo escucho decir "herbívoro" Apresurado se acerco, y lo vio. _

_Estaba sangrando de la nariz. Tsuna sintió su pecho apretujarse, preocupado, se giro a sus guardianes, mirándolos con el sentimiento rebalsando._

_-Gokudera-kun, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería por favor._

_Gokudera ante eso solo pudo obedecerlo y ayudarlo. Era el décimo quien se lo pedía._

_-¿Por qué lo ayudo?- se pregunto Reborn nuevamente, esta vez mirando a su pupilo._

_Pronto llegaron a la enfermería y después de eso solo pudieron ver a shamal que al mirarlo se negó._

_-Yo no atiendo a hombres- soltó, sin darles atención y haciendo quien sabe que cosas._

_Después de media hora de regaños de Gokudera, Shamal reviso al misterioso chico para terminar dándole una pastilla disuelta en agua. _

_-¿Que es lo que tiene?- pregunto Tsuna, acercándose al doctor._

_-Ese chico es nuevo. Si el director no me hubiera avisado probablemente hubiera tardado más en atenderlo, pero en realidad fue normal en él ya que tiene anemia, lo que le hizo desmayarse fue que de seguro no se tomo su pastilla. Normalmente a los de su tipo les dan pastillas de hierro, ya que consisten en tratar la causa de fondo de la enfermedad, y restablecer las cifras normales de glóbulos rojos, hemoglobina y hierro._

_-¿Entonces ya está bien?_

_Tsuna seguía sintiendo el corazón oprimido quería saber cómo es que estaba el adolescente, porqué aunque no sabía quién era sentía que debía de ayudarlo. No sabía de qué forma, pero quería hacerlo._

_-Si, se despertara en un rato. Ahora, con su permiso, me voy._

_Shamal estaba a punto de salir pero después Gokudera le grito y obligo con ello a detener sus movimientos._

_-Hey! shamal maldito! ¿Porque te vas?_

_-Eh, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Además ustedes lo trajeron, así que ustedes lo van a cuidar porque yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ¡como buscar a Bianchi-san, adiós!_

_En ese momento Gokudera se enojo más y estaba a punto de ir por shamal pero fue detenido por Tsuna._

_-Espera, Gokudera-kun! No hace falta, yo cuidare de él. Tú puedes ir al salón y decirle al profesor lo que paso._

_-Como usted diga, décimo._

_Después de eso Gokudera se fue, y dejo a Tsuna solo con aquel desconocido._

_En ese momento el castaño pensó como es que había acabado así, con él cuidando a una persona desconocida. Pero en el momento que miro al joven que reposaba en la cama, siendo iluminado por los rayos del sol le pareció totalmente diferente a la imagen que dio cuando se encontraba luchado contra Hibari. La calma estaba con él, y de algún modo, a Tsuna le pareció guapo._

_-Ugh!-_

_Su rostro se sonrojo más que un tomate._

_Pensar eso de un hombre! Un desconocido!_

_Habían transcurrido minutos y los pensamientos en torno al chico seguían rondando por su cabeza, después de todo, nunca había sentido algo de lo que el joven le había hecho sentir, porque el estar con él le provocaba decir cosas que no entendía y no se creía capaz de decir._

_El joven empezó a despertar lentamente, abriendo y mostrando a Tsuna sus ojos._

_-Hermosos-_

_Eran los más bonitos y extravagantes que había visto. Miel y blanco._

_Reacciono de su alucinación y se acerco al joven._

**Tsuna Pov.**

-¿Estás bien? ¿Hibari-san no te hizo nada?

El extraño chico pareció sorprenderse, y con los ojos totalmente abiertos soltó algo que no esperaba.

-¿Ángel?

Era totalmente malo! Yo no parecía un ángel por ningún lado! La única respuesta al delirio de la victima de Hibari-san debía ser un fuerte golpe en la cabeza o algo que afectara su correcto funcionamiento mental.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Hibari-san no te hizo nada?- volví a preguntar, con la esperanza de escuchar una respuesta más coherente de la que se podía aceptar humanamente. Por su rostro deduje que ahora era yo el que parecía tener problemas mentales.

-No me hizo nada pero ¿porque te preocupas por mi?

Eso no lo esperaba. No era común ayudar a la gente que pelea contra Hibari-san hoy en día, eso solo significaba muerte propia. Pero, esa no era razón, la verdadera respuesta no la conocía.

- ¿Porque te preocupas por mi?- repitió, mirándome fijamente.

-La verdad... no lo sé muy bien.

**Fin Tsuna Pov**

Me sorprendí verdaderamente ante esa repuesta. Pero no podía preguntar más. Sería como reprochar su ayuda. Solo me dispuse a levantarme y a darle un gracias. Me puse los zapatos y rápidamente fui donde se encontraba el director, ellos me darían la medicina que necesitaría, y, para mi mala suerte termine regresando al salón. Al menos con lo que necesitaba.

Como podía haber olvidado tomar mi medicina? Era algo muy tonto el haberlo olvidado cuando mi vida dependía de ello.

"Te lo dije" susurro la voz de mi subconsciente.

Después de un rato llegue al salón el 2-A después de tocar dos veces escuche la voz del profesor permitiéndome pasar. Después de eso hice lo que me dijo el profesor, y me pare al frente.

-Bien, introduciré al nuevo estudiante. Él ha estado estudiando en Rusia hasta ahora, pero decidió venir aquí, a Japón, a terminar sus estudios. Su nombre es Ryo Akashi-kun.

En realidad me sentí raro y apenado porque podía escuchar perfectamente lo que decían:

-Hey, es bastante atractivo.

-Además viene del extranjero.

Después de eso, el profesor me dijo que me sentara en la última fila, el último asiento donde estaba la ventana. Me alegre ya que ese lugar era perfecto. Cuando fui, sentía muy bien que todas las miradas posaban sobre mí, después de eso, dirigí mi mirada hacia alguien en especifico, no sé porque, pero mi instinto me lo dicto. Me sorprendí al ver a la persona de antes; me detuve y estuve un pequeño rato mirándolo, yo diría que más bien lo que miraba eran sus ojos, como buscando algo pero al final no lo pude encontrar ya que el profesor me sorprendió:

-¿Lo conoces?

Salí de mis pensamientos y rápidamente conteste lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-Algo así.

Me dirigí a mi asiento, y saque mis cosas. Era muy raro o mucha coincidencia que la persona que me salvo estuviera en el mismo salón de donde yo entre; decidí hacerle caso al profesor en vez de mi cabeza.

Todo paso normal... excepto por el pequeño detalle de las miradas y comentarios sobre mí. Al final de la clase le pregunte a un compañero acerca de la persona que me salvo, porque se me olvido el pequeño detalle de preguntarle su nombre.

-Es Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero todos le dicen dame-Tsuna porque es muy torpe, por lo que te recomiendo que no te juntes con él ya que si lo haces solo tendrás problemas.

Me sorprendí ante lo dicho porque era lo contrario a lo que yo vi: una persona amable, responsable, entregada, útil. Decidí no hacerle caso pero por lo menos había ganado varias cosas de la plática, como saber el nombre de esa persona y su fama, aunque lo último me valía, porque sabía que eran mentiras.

_-Tsunayoshi-kun._

Así se llamaba el que me había salvado y ahora me tocaba devolverle el favor, aunque todavía no sabía cómo o cuando al estar siempre rodeado de muchas personas y a mi siempre me ha dado mala espina. No sé porque, pero desde pequeño casi nunca hablaba con nadie del pueblo, pues casi nadie lo hacía conmigo, ni me ayudaban, así que me volví más independiente sin pedir apoyo de nadie, solo de las personas de las que tenía más confianza, como Patricia, la señorita que siempre me brindo apoyo.

La clase que seguía era deportes así que todos se iban, si no los hubiera escuchado me hubiera ido a la azotea. El profesor no estaba pero encargo a alguien hacer los equipos. Como siempre o era típico hoy tocaba fútbol; los equipos no se pudieron formar por la inasistencia del maestro, así que solo algunos se quedaron a jugar y otros se fueron. Yo decidí ir por un jugo, pero en todo el camino me sentía incomodo. Voltee rápidamente y me di cuenta de algo:

Un bebé me estaba siguiendo?

Sabía que alguien me seguía pero nunca me paso por la cabeza que fuera un bebe, me percate que tenia traje de termo y un camaleón...traje de termo y camaleón! Entonces es el hitman del que todos hablan... Reborn!

Él noto mi mirada y rápidamente transformo su camaleón en arma.

-Sí, lo soy. Pero quien eres tú y por qué estás aquí?

Quise golpearme en ese momento. Porque tuve que hacer una tontería como esa? No sabía qué hacer solo trataba de no pensar en nada ya que si lo hacia él podía saber perfectamente cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera, pero entonces para mí salvación hizo acto de presencia una explosión, así que el bebe bajo su arma pero antes de irse me dijo:

-No creas que no te mantendré vigilado, así que cuida tus pasos, y no hagas algo sospechoso porque no dudare en matarte.

Después de eso se fue sin más y mi alma suspiro. Si él estaba aquí eso solo significaba una cosa:

Hay alguien de la mafia en Namimori.

Sabía que Reborn entrenaba a herederos de la mafia para convertirlos en jefes, pero al estar el aquí era obvio que también podrían estar los que asesinaron a Johan y Luka.

Me enojaba el saber que gente tan podrida pudiera estar en una ciudad tan pacifica y pequeña como lo es Namimori, no quería que hicieran lo mismo también con esta ciudad, así que fui a cambiarme. Tenía que irme a casa, si no estaría 99% seguro de que golpearía cualquier cosa que se metiera en mi camino.

Salí de la escuela y en todo el camino estuve callado. No podía creer que la mafia estuviera aquí ya era EL COLMO DEL MUNDO! Cuando llegue a mi casa no pude aguantar, y lance mi mochila, por el golpe se abrió y todas las cosas salieron volando por todos lados. Decidí irme al cuarto de gimnasia, ya que la casa era tan grande que tenia salas de arte, gimnasia, música, yoga, basquetbol y un invernadero, pero ese estaba en la azotea. Recordaba que cuando era más pequeño Johan me hablo de esta casa; él quería que los tres viviéramos aquí, pero ya no estaban, y nunca estarían.

Cuando entre inmediatamente me fui contra un costal de box. No podía calmarme hasta sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, lo golpee hasta que ya no podía más, pero el enojo seguía allí. No era capaz de controlarlo y consecuentemente llamas conocidas para mi emergieron de mi cuerpo.

_Viento_

_Nube_

_Niebla_

Salían sin control y lo único que pude hacer para calmar mi enojo fue darme un frió baño y descansar.

Todo lo que me había pasado en un solo día fue algo impresionante, cada minuto cada hora hizo que me impresionara, y lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era algo importante, muy muy importante...

-Que hacer el día de mañana?

**Bueno como dije presentare a mi beta "****Daemon-Venator "que me ayudo a darle una bonita forma al fic dejen comentarios, reviews, etc, por favor así me animan: DD. **

**Bien les diré porque no es que había subido nada es que la verdad estoy en semana de exámenes y con eso de que tengo que entregar muchas tareas (mendigo profe de química ****¬¬) ****no me dio nada****de****tiempo además de que reprobé contabilidad (mi papa me matara DD:) pero aunque así seguiré el fic, no se crean, que no lo seguiré porque lo hare (aunque me mate mi papa DD:) bueno hasta luego.**


	2. intento de homicidio

_Nota: hola perdón por la tardanza pero ya está el cap. 2 disfrútenlo_

_Flash Back_

_Pensamientos_

—Dialogo—

Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no es mío si lo fuera habría muchas más cosas xDD es de la gran Akira amano *aparece un altar*

**Ilusión mental**

**.**

Mi cabeza dolía y a causa de ello no pude continuar durmiendo. Era muy temprano, las cuatro y treinta... Y lo único que vagaba por mi cabeza eran las palabras de esa persona.

—_No creas que no te mantendré vigilado, así que cuida tus pasos y no hagas algo sospechoso porque no dudare en matarte._—

¿Que debía hacer?

Me dolía la cabeza.

Sentía un dolor punzante que cada vez crecía más y más. Me levante y fui directamente al baño. Al verme en el espejo note que mi cara tenía unos rasguños, no era la gran cosa. Cogí una caja de paracetamol y tome dos pastillas. Quería que el dolor de cabeza se fuera ya, pero solo logro calmarse un poco.

Lo único que podía hacer era pensar. Y lo primero que vino a mi adolorido cerebro fue que cosas malas le podrían suceder a Tsunayoshi-kun, una persona amable... un ¿ángel? Como le apode la primera vez que lo vi.

Reí al recordarlo. La imagen de su persona sonrojándose al encontrarnos en el mismo salón. El dolor inmediatamente se fue, no me importo con tan solo pensar en él. Su rostro, sus ojos... esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

No podía dejar de pensar en él.

¿Por qué?

Pensaba las cosas, en los dos pero un pensamiento me asalto de repente:

_Tenemos muchas diferencias._

La más importante era el dolor y sufrimiento que me había dado la mafia, ya había probado la maldad en carne propia mientras que él no.

Cuando era pequeño pensaba que todo no era más que una simple pesadilla, que pronto alguien me despertaría y saldría de ella, pero, después me di cuenta de algo...

_"_Así es la vida"

"Es una cruel verdad"

Desde ese entonces, crecí con esa reflexión en mi cabeza ,siempre presente. A veces pensaba que habría pasado si no hubiera entrado a sus vidas, pero claramente sabia que meditar no me regresaría a Johan o a Luka. _Nunca lo haría_. Pero ahora no permitiría que la mafia me quitara otra vez a alguien preciado para mi. Protegería a Tsunayoshi-kun aunque eso costara mi vida. Cuando volví a ver el reloj me impresione ya que eran las seis con treinta. Había pasado dos horas pensando, pero, la verdad era que no lo podía sacar de mi cabeza.

Tome un baño. Las heridas en mis muñecas habían cerrado muy poco...

Cepille mis dientes y fui a la cocina donde estaba Kuro, mirándome interrogante. Sabia que se preocupaba por mi, me quería tal vez porque lo rescate de una familia mafiosa...

_Era un día nublado. Parecía que las nubes traían consigo una tormenta, pero aun no querían mostrarla. En ese tiempo Johan y luka ya estaban muertos, y ese era mi último trabajo el cual consistía en destruir una de las bases de la familia D´ Ángelo, específicamente su base científica principal, copiar toda la información y formatear todo para no dejar ni una huella de sus investigaciones. Matarlos principalmente._

_Llegue hasta una tubería de ventilación. Me abrí paso mientras colocaba explosivos; después de un rato los vi... ahí estaban, frente a unos cubículos minúsculos y que parecían contener animales pequeños. No podía ver bien lo que les hacían pero decidí seguir. Llegue hasta la sala de comandos y enseguida use mis llamas viento, me transporte hacia donde estaban ellos y los deje inconscientes. Toda la información que tenían era relevante: informes de cambio de ADN, inyecciones de llamas última voluntad, resistencia de los animales a las llamas... todo era una pesadilla, era horrible._

_"Así que eso era lo que les hacían a los animales..."_

_Puse rápidamente el USB y después de descargar todo puse en marcha el virus, lo deje ahí, tenía que hacer lo demás. _

_"Matar a los científicos"_

_Perfore las paredes y cuándo llegue todos se sorprendieron, ya no importaba que me descubrieran, ya había hecho lo más importante. Me encargue de matarlos con mi llama de la nube. Uno tras otro caían, pero antes de que fuera su hora uno dijo algo estúpido:_

—_Por favor, no me mates. Yo no hice nada... solo lo hago por el bien de la humanidad._—

_Sentí mi rostro torcerse en una mueca forzada, y una acidez en el estomago que pronto se convirtió en una rabia irracional, y lo que le dije fue lo siguiente:_

—_Por el bien de la humanidad... ¿dices?_—_Mi voz sonó fría e irreconocible como nunca_—_Entonces, lo que yo hago también es por el bien de la humanidad._—

_Después de eso solo pude oír el sonido del seguro del gatillo, y finalmente, un cuerpo cayendo. _

_Todo a mi alrededor iba en cámara lenta, de cómo ellos se empezaron a juntar hasta que levante mis dos pistolas y les empecé a disparar._

_Podía ver como lentamente uno a uno, los cuerpos de aquellos científicos chocaban contra el suelo. No escuchaba nada, solo podía ver, sus muecas pidiendo ayuda y suplicando. Llorando por piedad._

_Todo había terminado. Mi cuerpo no se movía y yo no quería moverlo. Mi cabello obstruía mi visión pero sabia que estaba bañado en sangre. Mi cuerpo con sangre... Nada... nada mas... es lo único que sentí en mi... porque yo había..._

—_¡Miau!_—

_Salí de una ensoñación y busque el sonido. No lo volví a escuchar hasta un momento después, pero más largo:_

—_¡Miaaau!_—

_Guarde mis pistolas, y busque el origen de ese maullido y lo que encontré me sorprendió: un pequeño gato. Fui a ver en los demás cubículos pero los demás animales estaban muertos, parecía que él era el único sobreviviente. Lo tome, era tan pequeño que cabía en mi mano. Sentía su respiración, estaba muy débil debía curarlo._

—_Sōten Kisshun_—

_Una pequeña luz lo abrigo y después sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse. En tres minutos la luz desapareció y el pequeño gato abrió sus ojos. Me sorprendí al verlos, eran unos hermosos ojos verdes, con una muestra de miedo. Después de eso salto, me gruño y erizo su cola, no sabía por qué._

—N_o te haré daño, si es lo que quieres saber._—

_Después de eso se calmo. Como ya lo había curado me limpie la cara y lo lleve a un lugar seguro muy lejos de ahí. Me fui de ese lugar, si el gato no me quería, por lo menos lo había curado. Cuando llegue a la entrada de la base ya había comenzado aquella tormenta, saque el control y solo fue cuestión de hacer un..._

_¡Clic!_

_La base exploto por completo. Aquellas pruebas de que alguna vez existió eso se estaban quemando o desparecieron en la explosión. Mi trabajo estaba hecho. _

_Decidí irme de ahí con mis llamas de viento pero cuando lo iba a hacer escuché algo no familiar pero que recordaba de mis memorias recientes._

—_¡Miau!_—

_Voltee y lo vi ahí, mojado. Me sorprendí ya que lo había dejado muy lejos con agua y comida, pero ahora, estaba ahí mirándome y otra vez lo escuche:_

—_¡Miau!_—

_Se comenzó a cercar a mí, y yo no podía moverme. Trepo por mi ropa y subió a mi hombro, con sus pequeñas garras se aferro a mi. Salí de la impresión y le dije feliz:_

—_vamos a casa._—

_Aparecimos en el departamento en el que estaba y después desaparecí la ilusión en mi, el pareció asustarse porque salto de mi hombro y se escondió detrás del sofá._

_La ilusión que había usado era una sencilla "Cambio de apariencia". Con la ilusión me veía como un chico de cabellos negros y ojos rojos, tez blanca, y obviamente no estaría desnudo, tenia simplemente una camisa, chaleco, bufanda y pans negros, pero después de que deshice la ilusión me veía justamente como en realidad era: rubio, tez blanca, ojos bicolor, pero con la misma ropa._

_No sabía qué hacer. Vi como al gato se le erizaba la cola y gruñía, seguido de eso una explosión, como si un trueno le hubiera dado apareció, después lo que vi me asombro..._

_Una mezcla de tigre y león muy grande. No tenia melena si no que su pelo era más frondoso en sus hombros; se imponía hacia arriba, y lo más impresionante era que le rodeaba corrientes eléctricas, me gruñía y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era quedarme quieto._

_Ese era el pequeño gato que salve._

_Me recordó a mi, débil, pero cuando me enojaba... letal._

_Los recuerdos otra vez me asaltaron; las burlas que tuve que aguantar cuando era más pequeño, solo por que mi madre era diferente... no era humana. El dolor de su muerte. Fingía ser fuerte, pero por dentro era muy débil._

_Me acerque a él, me gruño más alto pero no le hice caso. Un hueco en mi corazón se hizo y amenazaba con agrandarse. Me acerque más y cuando estuve muy cerca... lo abrace y llore. Llore como nunca lo había hecho. Llore por el hecho de recordar a mi madre quien siempre me había protegido, siempre veía por mi bien. La última vez que la vi fue en la calle, sangrando, mirándome y cerrando sus ojos lentamente. La tristeza que me inundo, el dolor que sentí, el nudo en mi garganta que no permitía hablar y la gente solo mirando, indiferentes._

_El pareció tranquilizarse porque solo se quedo ahí, no estaba haciendo nada, pero sentía su apoyo._

_Sin darme cuenta, tal vez por los lamentos, dormí sobre su cuerpo. Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, y el abajo, pequeño como cuando lo conocí._

_Desde ese momento se quedo conmigo y recibía su felino "hombro" para ampararme._

Los primeros días desconfiaba pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Me dio la impresión de que lo habían humanizado ya que parecía entenderme y hacia lo que yo le decía. Salí de los recuerdos al escuchar su llamado, su lindo...

—_¡Miau!—_

Le di de comer a kuro y después me dispuse a servirme un plato de cereal. No tenía ganas de hacer algo mas.

Comencé a comer. Esa era una mañana muy tranquila y pacífica para mi. Después de que termine de comer me tome la pastilla, esta vez no se me olvido ya que no quería pasar por lo mismo. Busque mi mochila, ya que no la había levantado desde que llegue. Estaba totalmente rota, claro, con semejante golpe eso era lo que me esperaba. Fui a recoger las cosas regadas y seguido de eso me fui por una mochila nueva.

Sali de casa para ir a la escuela. Todo iba normal, las calles tranquilas. En verdad que amo eso de Namimori, su ciudad inundada de tranquilidad y silencio. Era muy utópico para mi, perfecto.

Después de caminar unas calles pude oír un tumulto. Cuando cruce una calle pude ver al grupo de Tsunayoshi-kun, pero cuando lo vi, pude ver algo que me impresiono: aquel bebé estaba sentado en su hombro.

_No, no puede ser... Tu no, Tsunayoshi-kun. Tu... no._

No podía creerlo, no queria, pero eso era lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Entonces ¿él era uno de ellos? Simplemente me fui.

Llegue a la escuela muy temprano pero decidí estar en la azotea porque mi cabeza... En ese momento estaba muy confundido.

¿Tsunayoshi-kun pertenecía a la mafia?

No, simplemente no podía creerlo.

El no estaba...

**_Podrido._**

La campana sonó dando el aviso de que comenzarían las clases. Cuando llegue al salon pude ver como el grupo de Tsunayoshi-kun corría hacia el edificio. No sabía qué hacer, de una manera ese bebé me estaba vigilando, mientras que no sabía si debía de ignorar a Tsunayoshi-kun. Tenía que hacer algo y para ello tenía que hacerlo cuando "él" no estuviera allí pero una voz me exalto.

—Akashi-kun, pasa a la pizarra y resuelve este problema.—

Era la voz del maestro. Inmediatamente pase y pude resolverlo con facilidad, a lo que todos se sorprendieron e incluso el profesor, y escuche a unos compañeros hablar.

—wow, increíble. Akashi-kun es muy inteligente.—

—Si, no es como dame-Tsuna.—

Después de eso rieron. Una rabia irracional que había dormido todo ese tiempo despertó. mi cara se había hecho masa con una mueca forzada, pero mi subconsciente, previniendome, hablo.

**_¿Que ganarías con golpearlos?_**

No me podía calmar. Esa acidez seguía en mí y amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, pero lo único que me salió fue:

—¿Porque dicen eso? Él tiene un solo nombre ¿sabían?—

Todos se sorprendieron, parecían confundidos. Baje mi cabeza hasta el punto en el que mi cabello resguardo mi rostro. Dentro de mi luchaba, para que mi instinto no saliera de control. No podía volver a hacer lo mismo; si mi instinto salía mis llamas de viento también lo harían y todo terminaría en una catástrofe.

Reaccione cuando escuche la voz de mis compañeros nuevamente.

—Sí, pero así le dicen todos, porque él no es muy inteligente que digamos.—

Mire de reojo a Tsunayoshi-kun, se veía tenso y se agacho mas, parecía sentirse mal de sí mismo. Me contuve al sentir mí corazón oprimirse. No podía dejar las cosas así. Él enojo se apaciguo lentamente así que conteste con serenidad.

—Y debo suponer que ustedes sí. ¡Sensei!—prácticamente grite, por lo cual hasta el profesor se sorprendió.

—Sí, que sucede ¿Akashi-kun?—

—Ellos ¿qué calificaciones tienen?—sabia que era nuestro tutor, así que él tenia todas las calificaciones, además de que hoy era el último día de escuela ya que mañana serian vacaciones.

—veamos, tienen un promedio de setenta y cinco por ciento—

—¿y el más alto?—

—Ese es de Gokudera Hayato con cien por ciento—

Sonreí triunfante, me voltee hacia ellos y solté lo que quería con la peor mirada que tenía en ese momento.

—sí se van a burlar de alguien por sus calificaciones, por lo menos tienen que estar en el nivel de Gokudera-kun.—

Ellos tragaron en seco, y después me dirigí a todos muy serio.

—Escuchen, lo mismo va para ustedes, si le van a decir "dame" a alguien tan siquiera sean como Gokudera-kun.—

Después de eso, me fui a la enfermería, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto y más fuerte que nunca. En cuanto entre, me fui a acostar adormeciendome rápidamente.

—¡Akashi!—

Escuche un grito... ¡Era de Johan!

—¡Detente!—

No podía moverme; mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y sentí un vacio muy grande dentro de mí. No sabia que hacer y antes de intentar algo "nada" no se escucho nada. Caí de rodillas, pero quise ir a donde oi su voz. Me anime a mí mismo y sacando fuerzas fui lentamente hacia donde había lo había escuchado. Cuando lo encontré me sorprendí, lo vi ahí, tirado... sin vida. Mis lagrimas se abrieron paso por mi rostro. Solo podía verlo ahí, con un disparo en el pecho. Lo abrace y llore hasta que...

—_Inútil, solo eres una herramienta.—_

—_Estarías mejor muerto.—_

—_No sirves para nada.—_

—¡Detente!—

Grite, cubrí mis oídos. No quería oír mas. No quería escuchar sus malvados decretos ni sus horripilantes voces, pero como malditos condenados ellos persistían, seguían atacándome.

_—Te odio.—_

_—Siempre estarás solo, ese es tu destino.—_

_—Eres un objeto.—_

_—Ni siquiera puedes salvarte.—_

—¡No!—

Desperté... Un sueño...

Estaba sudando frío...

Ya no. Ya no quería sufrir, no más. No quería mas dolor ni tristeza. No quería oír nunca mas a esos seres que hablaban en mi subconsciente. No deseaba su compañía, solo quería paz, calma, estabilidad.

Toque mi frente mi temperatura era normal, pero... porque...

_—Ni siquiera puedes salvarte.—_

Saque mi celular y me puse los audífonos, puse una canción al azar.

God knows- Hirano Aya.

Tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría. No dejaría que algo mas le ocurriera a las personas que me ayudaron. Tenía que hablar con Tsunayoshi-kun, no importaba qué.

Después de un rato, decidí ir al salón. Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, eran las 2 últimas horas. Cuando entre todos me miraron, observe el aura de todos... eran grises, pero me sorprendí, el grupo de tsunayoshi-kun desprendía un aura que no había visto desde hace años, una que solo vi de mi madre.

Blanco.

¿Como...? No sabía. ¡No podía creerlo! Mi corazón latía más fuerte al ver como Tsunayoshi-kun subía su cabeza y volteaba hacia donde yo estaba. Cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron una corriente se deslizo por todo mi cuerpo. Al parecer el también lo sintió por que los dos bajamos la cabeza rápidamente, así que me fui a sentar. Una sensación de calor inundo mi pecho y no podía ocultar una sonrisa que surcaba mi rostro. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el escritorio y así me pase los siguientes minutos, en silencio, sin prestar atención a clase.

—Hola—

Eh... Esa voz suave solo podía pertenecer a...

—¿Tsunayoshi-kun?—

Subí mi mirada y efectivamente, era él.

—Ah, perdona ¿estabas durmiendo?—

Bajo su mirada parecía muy apenado.

—No, no estaba durmiendo, solo es que estaba pensado, ¿ocupas algo?—

—Ah, quería hablar contigo ¿se puede?—

Sus ojos eran suplicantes ante eso no pude negarme, pero en realidad no quería.

—Claro—

—Entonces vamos a la azotea.—

—¿Eh? ¿Y el profesor?—

—Se tuvo que ir, así que nos dio las últimas horas libres.—

Después de eso lo seguí hasta la azotea. El atardecer nos brindaba sus hermosos colores dando un paisaje "romántico" y cálido. Me senté de pies cruzados, apoyando mis manos en ellas, mientras que él se sentó de rodillas.

—Ehh, etto..yo, digo, tú. Yo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste.—

—No, yo soy el que debería agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mí, me tendiste tu mano cuando más lo necesitaba.—

—Yo solo hice lo que cualquiera haría.—

—No, porque nadie lo hizo, es lo que yo recuerdo.—

—No es para tanto, además tú si eres impresionante.—

—¿Eh? ¿porque?—

—Tú eres bueno en los estudios mientras que yo no.—

—Puedo ser tu tutor, solo si quieres.—

—¿Enserio? No quiero causarte molestias.—

—Está bien, es algo que disfrutaría mucho.—

—Entonces gracias ¡ah! Si quieres puedes llamarme Tsuna, Tsunayoshi se oye muy formal.—

—¿Seguro? Apenas nos conocemos.—

—Pues yo siento que ya nos conocemos.—

—Yo también.—

—¿Lo dije en voz alta?—

—ja, ja, ja, si.—

—Perdón.—

—No tienes porque disculparte, y si tu también quieres puedes llamarme Akashi.—

—¿enserio?—

—Sí, entonces somos ¿amigos?—

—Sí, amigos—

Se hizo un silencio cómodo, pero una sensación rara me inundo. Era demasiado el silencio que nos abrigaba. Puse mis sentidos alerta, ¡ahí estaba! Alguien nos estaba espiando ¡un hombre armado!

—¡Tsunayoshi, cuidado!—

Podía ver todo en cámara lenta. tan solo quería que mi cuerpo se moviera más rápido, no quería volver a sentirme inútil, no quería volver a caer en ese pozo sin fondo. Logre tomar su mano y lo atraje hacia mí, su olor me lleno y me trajo calma, lo contrario a lo que debía sentir.

—¡Agh!—

—¡Akashi-kun!—

Sentí un calor inmenso donde me atravesó la bala, justamente al lado o cerca del corazón. Mis sentidos se estaban durmiendo, al igual que mis ojos se sentían cansados. Tan solo podía escuchar su voz.

—¡Akashi-kun! ¡Akashi-kun! ¡Por favor, resiste!—

Su voz se estaba quebrando, y lo vi... Pequeñas gotas nacían de sus ojos atravesando sus mejillas rosas, cayendo en mi cara. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate se opacaron mientras que me tenía en sus brazos. Con las fuerzas que tenia logre tocar su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo, y a su vez limpiando esas lagrimas traviesas.

—Descuida, no me iré.—

Y al cerrar mis ojos, el viento, la superficie sobre la que me encontraba, la desesperación, el fastidio del dolor, todo lo que me rodeaba... desapareció.

**Bueno no me maten trate de hacerlo más rápido y espero me dejen reviews, comentarios lo que sea me ayuda a actualizar más rápido el fic adiós :DD**


End file.
